1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displays (LCD), and more particularly to a cell test method and a cell test device for an LCD panel or an organic light emitting display (OLED) panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD), product quality needs to be continually monitored, and unqualified products are timely removed, which improves a qualification rate of the products. Issues and existing risk may appear in the manufacturing according to the monitoring. At present, a cell test is performed on a panel before a display driver integrated circuit (IC) and a touch controller IC are bonded. As long as display of the panel is normal, the display driver integrated circuit (DDIC) and a digital diagnosis IC are bonded next. Furthermore, the entire display and other criteria need to be tested until product quality meets client requirements.
At present, cutting a step location of an LCD panel involves making a right-angle cut, therefore, step zone of a thin film transistor (TFT) cannot only put wires of a fanout zone but also put the panel for a cell test. As shown in FIG. 1, the panel includes a test pad 10 and the display driver integrated circuit 11. A relative signal is sent, and the panel can display some patterns without the display driver integrated circuit, which avoids unqualified products from entering a next step. As technology continues to improve, customers are placing more emphasis on size, light, and thickness of the products, which makes panel companies try to improve technology, such as further decreasing thickness of glasses; however, this causes strength of the glasses to be correspondingly decreased. In addition, a traditional backlight basic is a plastic element, and edge of the traditional backlight and an edge of the panel are substantially in alignment, which causes the glasses without cushion protection. As requirement of processing for bonding IC and a flexible printed circuit board, a polaroid cannot be attached to the panel, a step location for attaching the panel and a chip on film panel is weakness, namely wires for bonding the IC, the flexible printed circuit board, a wire on array and the fanout zone are weakness. With improvement of touch technology, more and more panel companies are constantly researching new technology that puts touch integration into their own products, which improves integration and customer experience, which further saves manufacturing cost, and package and transportation cost. Based on the above reason, some panel companies use oblique cut method at the step location of the TFT. In addition, even if the touch integration of the panel is used, quality of the products still needs to be tested. Therefore, wires of the fanout zone of the step location of the panel is dense to cause that the cell test pad cannot be put in a certain place, and the above problem needs to be solved.